


Directive 305

by kerithwyn



Series: Kink_Bingo 2013 [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Altered States, Community: kink_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex pollen is so inevitable that Starfleet has guidelines for dealing with such things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Directive 305

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo 2013: altered states. Chapter 2 takes place after "This Side of Paradise."

After the third (or fifth, or eighth) encounter with beings, substances, and/or circumstances that affected crewmembers in a significant fashion, Starfleet instituted protocols dealing with the aftereffects. As exploration across the galaxy continued, this directive would be called upon with considerable frequency, an indication of how startlingly often Starfleet officers encountered situations that lowered their inhibitions and clouded their collective judgment.

Putting the directive into practice required extraordinary understanding and patience on the part of all involved.

The directive was intended to address a multitude of circumstances, but it quickly became known in common usage as "the sex pollen rules."

**Directive 305:  
Instructions Regarding Aftercare for Crewmembers Subject to Events  
Involving Anomalous Physical or Mental Influence**

For the purpose of this directive, "event" refers to direct influence by any substance or effect (including but not limited to alien mind/body possession, biological imperatives, mind control, and exposure to pheromones, chemicals, or other inciting factors; see Starfleet Medical Protocols, Regulations 201–212, and related articles) resulting in behavior for which a crewmember cannot be deemed responsible, as determined by a physician's or psychiatric specialist's judgment.

 **1.** Affected crewmembers must be examined by a ship's physician as soon as possible after the event concludes. No crewmember affected by the event may return to active duty without the Chief Medical Officer's clearance.

**1a.** Unaffected crewmembers who were otherwise involved must be examined by a ship's physician as soon as possible after the event concludes. Duty status shall be at the attending physician's discretion.

**2.** Affected crewmembers must speak with a ship's counselor/other qualified specialist as soon as possible after the event concludes. Affected crewmembers are required to attend no less than one such session, with additional sessions at the counselor's/specialist's judgment. No crewmember affected by the event may return to active duty without the counselor's/specialist's clearance. 

**2a.** Unaffected crewmembers who were otherwise involved are encouraged to speak with a ship's counselor/other qualified specialist as soon as possible after the event concludes. Duty status shall be at the attending specialist's discretion.

**2b.** Starfleet recognizes that such an event may result in significant physical and emotional consequences for those involved. Additional counseling and therapy will be made available to all crewmembers as they or their physicians or specialists deem necessary. Particular attention must be given to interactions between individuals that may directly or indirectly affect crew morale and/or efficiency.

**2c.** Pursuant to section 2b, any crewmember subject to such an event may request a transfer to another department or another ship, with no penalty to his, her, or its career. Such requests must be expedited to the best of the commanding officer's ability, in conjunction with all Starfleet guidelines regarding transfer of personnel.

**3.** Contingent on sections 1 and 2 (and all attendant subsections) and subject to the physician's or specialist's judgment, any crewmember may be placed on temporary medical leave until cleared to return to duty.

**3a.** Contingent on sections 1 and 2 (and all attendant subsections) and subject to the physician's or specialist's judgment, any crewmember may be encouraged to take voluntary temporary medical leave until such time as he, she, or it deems necessary, in consultation with a physician or specialist.

**4.** Actions taken under the direct influence of such an event are to be expunged from the official record, with no action taken against that crewmember.

**4a.** Any crewmember held accountable for his, her, or its actions in spite of this directive may file an official petition for review by an independent arbitrator. A petition for review may likewise be filed if a crewmember believes he, she, or it has been subject to such an event contrary to the attending physician's or specialist's judgment.


	2. Case File

**Case File:  
Omicron Ceti Three  
USS _Enterprise,_ stardate 3417**

****  
Chief Medical Officer's Report  


Dr. Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer, USS _Enterprise_ reporting in regard to the events of stardate 3417.3-3417.7 on Omicron Ceti Three. 

See the attached reports re: the spores encountered on planet and the events therein.

The entire crew was affected, so the required post-event physical exams took several days. The one hundred and fifty colonists removed from Omicron Ceti Three were examined as well. Physicians McCoy, M'Benga, and Sanchez performed the exams, aided by medical assistants Brent, Connors, and Tracy. Head nurse Christine Chapel organized the order of examinations and ensured that all crew members received a proper and thorough debrief, including those most reluctant to participate. Dr. Helen Noel and her assistants performed the psychological evaluations.

The effect of the spores included overall euphoria and contentment. (Markedly different from the manic/depressive effects of polywater intoxication [see report, stardate 1704.2].) This induced sense of wellbeing resulted in general physical relaxation, such that—

Hell with this, I'll clean it up later. Basically everyone was too blissed-out to make trouble, including me. Crew being crew, there were some minor cuts and bruises, mostly involving brushes with plant life. One sprained ankle. A strained shoulder muscle from an overly ambitious attempt at farming. No significant injuries, which is pretty fortunate considering we were all wandering around down there like happy zombies.

Some happier than others. (Definitely edit that part.) Pretty much anytime a crew is exposed to inhibition-lowering events, significant sexual contact is going to occur. In this case, again considering the relatively gentle nature of the spores' effects, nobody engaged in markedly rough or injurious activity.

All contraceptive implants were confirmed to be up to date. A few crewmembers were treated for minor genital chafing. Dr. Noel will speak further to this point in her report, but all liaisons were reported and observed to be consensual and informed, within the parameters of the influence of the spores. With one possible exception, not that he'd ever admit it, damn his Vulcan hide. (Edit that too. Or Chris'll fix it, as usual.)

It is worth noting that the colonists retain their extraordinary health, even without the spores.

For follow up: Before we left Omicron Ceti Three, we beamed aboard a number of the plants in stasis. Given proper precautions, they're worth examining as a potential therapeutic tool. Might be worth having around in case of aggressive influences, too.

 

**Psychiatrist's Report**

Dr. Helen Noel, Psychiatrist, USS _Enterprise_ reporting in regard to the events of stardate 3417.3-3417.7 on Omicron Ceti Three. Addendum to the Chief Medical Officer's report.

See the attached reports re: the spores encountered on planet and the events therein.

The psychoactive effect of the spores induced a strong sense of wellbeing and contentment. A number of crewmembers expressed regret at losing that sense of contentment, and remembered the experience fondly.

By all accounts, the spores didn't compel anyone to do anything they didn't want to do. They did relax the crew's inhibitions considerably, resulting in a number of liaisons that might not have occurred otherwise. It is worth noting, however, that there were no complaints or objections to sexual partners in retrospect, aside from some minor embarrassment. Ongoing counseling is scheduled for those who feel the mediation necessary to ensure effective continuing relationships with their fellow crewmembers.

Despite the general order for crewmembers to report on their experiences, Commander Spock, as expected, invoked privacy protocols. 

 

[EXCERPTS from private examinations. Standard confidentiality strictures apply; records may not be accessed without the patient's consent or unless requisitioned as a matter of Starfleet security.]

 **CAPTAIN JAMES T. KIRK:** I don't think I broke free from the spores because I was "stronger willed" than anyone else. Clearly, that's not true when you consider all the extraordinary individuals who serve aboard the _Enterprise._ I just happened to be in a position where outside stimuli could snap me out of it. I was looking at the medals, thinking about all the good this ship had done, and I realized we wouldn't be able to do any more good if we were all stuck on a single planet. Most of us joined Starfleet because we can't stand still. That's when I got angry and the spores' influence vanished.

I can't believe anyone would willingly choose that kind of false paradise. The whole point of being human is that we're constantly trying to make ourselves better. Development as individuals and as a society can't be granted. Only earned.

 

 **COMMANDER SPOCK:** [No interview on file, since the commander invoked Vulcan privacy protocols. However, the Bridge recorder distinctly captured Mr. Spock telling the captain, "for the first time in my life, I was happy."]

[Dr. Noel: Continued surreptitious monitoring recommended.]  
[Dr. McCoy: Forget it, Helen, you'll get more blood out of the proverbial stone.]

 

 **LIEUTENANT COMMANDER LEONARD MCCOY:** I suppose it says something profound about my psychological makeup that given "paradise," all I wanted was to sit under a shady tree with a mint julep. Tell you something funny in retrospect: whatever I used in that drink didn't taste like mint at all. Or bourbon, for that matter. But I didn't care at the time.

 

 **LIEUTENANT COMMANDER MONGOMERY SCOTT:** Well, now, that wasn't the worst possible stopover, was it? Little bit of peace and quiet never did anyone much harm. Wouldn't have wanted much more of that, though. [sotto voce] They dinnae have any proper alcohol down there, either. Though I bet I could'a brewed something special out of those daft plants.

...er, I might've gotten a wee bit friendly with that Science office, Carolyn Palamas? Lovely lass. Would it be improper to ask her to get a coffee sometime? 

 

 **LIEUTENANT NYOTA UHURA:** [laughs] It felt great, doctor. Peaceful, tranquil. I wouldn't like to spend my whole life there, but it was a nice change for a while. It's good to experience a little bit of paradise on occasion. Reminds us what we're doing out here, when space turns cold.

I did think about finding Mr. Sulu and getting another look at his naked chest. And other things. [laughs again] We're already friends, and ever since that time he grabbed me.... Anyway, it's just as well I didn't, since we work together on the Bridge.

Chris Chapel and I found a lake and went skinny-dipping. It was a perfectly lovely afternoon. But I'm glad to be home.

[REFERENCE NOTE re Sulu: see the polywater incident of 1704.2]

 

 **LIEUTENANT HIKARU SULU:** I like plants as a hobby, but farming? As a career? No thanks. I remember being happy with my hands on a spade, rather than at a starship's controls. Mind control for sure. ...I might be rethinking that hobby, too.

I still need to talk to Yeoman Zahra about what happened on planet. Funny thing is, Mari and I had already been spending time together over the last few weeks, nothing serious. So that part of it felt completely normal.

 

 **LIEUTENANT CAROLYN PALAMAS:** Yes, it's fine, I understand that I need to report all sexual contact. No, I don't blame Mr. Scott, and I don't foresee any difficulty working with him in the future.

 

 **LIEUTENANT VINCENT DESALLE:** I was the one who brought the plants to Dr. McCoy, so in a way, it's my fault the rest of the ship got infected. ...sure, I know I wasn't responsible for my actions. It's a terrible feeling, knowing you were out of control of your own mind and body. I didn't like it when Trelane did it to me, and I don't like it now.

[PERSONNEL NOTE: DeSalle transferred off the _Enterprise_ shortly after this incident, citing the penchant for this particular ship to encounter beings and circumstances that exert undue physical or mental influence.]

 

 **NURSE [ENSIGN] CHRISTINE CHAPEL:** Of course, I couldn't help wondering... [quietly] what if it'd been me down there with Mr. Spock, instead of Ms. Kalomi. It would have been a lie, I know that. I still can't help wondering.

 

 **ENSIGN PAVEL CHEKOV:** I am new to ship. So when senior officer says beam down to planet, I beam down to planet. It was nice, like being on collective in Russia. But I left home for Starfleet because I wanted to see galaxy, not be stuck working crops on alien planet.

 

 **YEOMAN MAURISHKA ZAHRA:** I'll take mind-control happy plants over neural parasites any day. I just... this is confidential, right? ...I'd been thinking about breaking up with Hikaru before this happened. No particular reason, it just feels like the affair has run its course. Maybe it'd be kinder if he thinks it's because of the plants.

 

 **ELIAS SANDOVAL, COLONIST:** Excuse me, I'm still— terribly angry, mostly. Three years! What a terrible waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chekov first appeared in season 2 of TOS, but according to the stardate when the episode took place, he would have been aboard during this incident. Janice Rand had already left the ship. Scotty exhibited a fondness for Carolyn Palamas in "Who Mourns for Adonais" that could've been a result of this incident. DeSalle appeared [chronologically by stardate] in "The Squire of Gothos," "Catspaw," and "This Side of Paradise." Yeoman Zahra appeared in "Operation—Annihilate!" [http://www.st-v-sw.net/STSWeplist-tos.html]


End file.
